Compras
by Guaduchi
Summary: Sakuma y Tomoka se van de compras...pero, Ryoma y Horio tambien paran ahi.. un RyoSaku.. y pss tambien aparece Eiji.. mi primer fic d prince of tennis..


**Compras.**

**By. Guaduchi**

**Óò este animé no me pertenece… si así lo fuera TT eiji sería mi movio! TT y Saku y Ryoma estarían juntos…. Esta historia esta hecha con la intención de entretener a los lectores.. **

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Ahí estaba ella, con una visión del mundo totalmente distinta a la realidad. Con una amor casi imposible, con una seguridad casi nula y con las habilidades deportivas de un caracol. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba. No se le haría en nada raro, que un caracolito le venciera en una carrera…. Suspiró. Ya tenía los dieciséis años, su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo a lo largo de su espalda, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado, y la ropa que en esos momentos llevaba lo hacía relucir.

Tomoka llevaba un largo rato encerrada en la cabina telefónica, no es que la conversación fuese lo más interesante del mundo, es sólo que con Horio como novio, lo único que hacían esos dos era decirse te amo, y comerse a besos….

Más de una vez, saliendo con ellos, terminó más sola que acompañada. La linda parejita, se fue a quien sabe a donde, a hacer quién sabe que cosas, olvidándose por competo de la existencia de la joven Ryusaki.

Siempre era así. Se sentía sola… vacía… lo único que ayudaba a mitigar- sólo un poco- ese dolor agudo y punzante era el cálido amor que iba dirigido a Ryoma Echizen… Aunque muchas veces ese sentimiento era el causante nato de las depresiones y llantos de la joven de ojos rubíes.

Suspiró resignada y vio salir a su amiga de coletas caídas y sonrisa gatuna de la cabina telefónica.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a salir…- con un deje de irritación.

-Lo siento Saku, es que Horio y yo nos quedamos hablando y se me fue el tiempo- respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-Siempre es lo mismo…- susurró.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, pues las palabras de la joven Ryusaki fueron muy bajas, así que no escuchó- Cómo sea… vamos, se supone que hoy sólo somos tú y yo, el gran centro comercial y la tarjeta de crédito de tu abuela y de mi mamá- mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Horio se hallaba aún con el auricular en mano. Sus ojos se mostraban con un brillo intenso y una gran sonrisa de complicidad era dibujada en su boca. Se encontraba en la casa del joven de cabellos negros verdosos, ambos eran pareja para un informe de biología sobre los Ácidos Nucleicos, y hacía un buen tiempo que estaba terminado.

Subió los escalones para llegar al cuarto de Echizen, quién, cómodamente, se encontraba tirado en el suelo jugando con su play station 2 "Need for Speed Underground". Entró y se sentó en la cama. Estaba un poco aburrido…

-.Oye Ryoma ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?- preguntó mientras se tiraba en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-…- el chico de mirada seria se encontraba enfrascado en la carrera que tenía, por lo que era totalmente nula la atención hacia el otro ocupante de la recamara.

Horio, con diversión, tomó una almohada y la lanzo a la cabeza del joven tenista. El carro desvió y chocó girando varias veces en el aire, dejando así, pasar a los otros tres corredores. El chico volteó visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, apaga te espero abajo para que vayamos al centro comercial-. Dijo rápidamente mientras salía a toda velocidad del cuarto.

Ryoma echó un último vistazo al televisor, su tiempo era ya de unos cuatro minutos y los demás corredores yacían en la meta. Suspiró. Horio lloraría sangre por haberle echo perder de esa manera….

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Las dos chicas salieron sonrientes de la tienda. Ambas llevaban unas tres bolsas de ropa y accesorios en cada mano. No dudaron mucho para sentarse y pedir dos helados.

Un chico de cabellos rojizos, mirada oscura y bandita, se acercó a las dos jóvenes. Eiji Kikumaru, sonrió, saludo y abrazo asfixiantemente a Sakuma y a Tomoka.

El trío entabló conversación mientras comían un delicioso helado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los chicos no demoraron mucho en llegar al centro.

Ryoma caminadaza sólo por inercia. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las maneras de matar a Horio, tal vez – pensó- hacerle tener un partido durante los entrenamientos… o de repente pedirle a Sadaharu que hiciera un brebaje especial para el chico de una ceja…

Horio miró de reojo al chico de cabellos verdosos. Su frente se encontraba perlada a causa del sudor. ¿Razón? La sonrisa cínica y macabra que se dibujaba en los labios del "príncipe".

Levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Oye Ryoma, mira- señalando una mesa con tres personas sentadas.- Son Tomoka, Eiji y Sakuma.-

-Hm- mirando por debajo de la visera de su gorra, a la nieta de Sumirecita.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Delicioso!- dijo un animado neko, después de terminar dos helados.- Me gustaron mucho ¡Nya! Esos que vienen allá….- señalando a dos chicos-

-Son Horio y Ryoma…- terminó Sakuma.

-¡Horio!- gritó Tomoka, al tiempo en que corría a lanzarse a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Nya¿No te parece tierno?- mirando a la chica de ojos rojizos; su boca tenía forma de sonrisa de gato- ¡Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo!- levantándose y corriendo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ryoma alzó una ceja.

La loca venía corriendo. Le dio miedo. Mucho. Aún recordaba cada uno de los gritos de ánimo de la chica de coletas, por un momento la piel se le erizó y observó a Horio con pésame.

Horio. ¿Dónde estaba?

Pues, el chico estaba de bruces en el suelo, con cara de felicidad y con su novia abrazándolo. Que pareja más rara, pensó.

Subió la vista.

Una sombra alta se abalanzaba sobre él…

-¡Maldición!- miró con fastidio al neko- ¡Eiji quítate de encima!-

-¡Nya! Qué humor el que cargas Ochibi. – sonriendo.

-Mada mada dane…- suspiró mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su gorra.

La chica se acercó al grupo después de pagar la cuenta: vaya que le salió caro, los dos helados de Eiji, la marquesa de chocolate de Tomoka y su batido de fresas no eran nada económico.

-¿Están todos bien?-

-¡Nya! Sí, todos estamos bien…- abrazando a la chica- Pero…- viendo su reloj- Yo me tengo que ir, quedé en verme con alguien- guiñando su ojo derecho.

-Eiji, no me digas que tienes novia-

-Ochibi, eso no se dice, además, aún no somos nada más que amigos- sonriendo.

-Entonces…tienes una cita ¿no?- preguntó Tomoka. El neko sonrió.

-¿no deberías irte?…se te hará más tarde Eiji-kun- agregó la joven Ryusaki

-¡Nya! Es verdad. Gracias por el helado- empezando a correr.

-¿Quién será su cita?- preguntó Horio. Estaba tomado de la mano con su novia.

Entre los chicos se formó un leve silencio. Ninguno era capaz de imaginarse a Eiji con novia.

-Bueno, vamos a caminar un poco más- sonrió la novia del chico de cabellos claros- Como están aquí, podremos cargar más bolsas.

Horio sudó frío. Una mirada penetrante, asesina, cínica e intimidante estaba sobre él, podía jurar sentir como lo mataba. Echizen resopló. Mataría a Horio, eso nadie lo iba a poner en duda, pero mientras el momento llegaba…se quedaría con ellos.

-Vamos- sonrió Sakuma.

Suspiró. Sería una larga tarde.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una chica de cabellos largos castaños rojizos, ojos dorados y ansiosos, esperaba impaciente cerca de la entrada norte del centro comercial. Suspiró. Él nunca la hacía esperar, usualmente la cosa era al revés. A lo lejos divisó una silueta corriendo. Sonrió.

-¡Te demoraste mucho!- frunciendo las cejas- ¡Malo!

-¡Nya! Tú eres las que siempre me hace esperar- respondió en reproche.

-¿Venganza?- alzando una ceja.

El neko tenía la respiración un poco agitada. Sus manos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y en su frente se divisaba un poco de sudor.

-¡Eiji! Tú no eres de los que sudan con facilidad-

-¡Nya! Es que acabo de comer- sonriendo- Y pues, me vine corriendo en lo que terminé.

-Mal hecho- viéndolo con el ceño fruncido-

.Bueno, seguimos ¿no?- Recuperándose- Te invito al cine-

-Es lo menos que deberías hacer por haberme echo esperar- empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

La chica sonrió y se volteó rápidamente. Estaba frente a frente con el neko.

-Si, me vas a llevar al cine, veremos la película que yo quiera y después de eso…

Fue callada rápidamente por los labios del pelirrojo.

-Y después de eso, me darás otro beso, por que con este no fue suficiente- tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-Si…- sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Cuánto puede comprar una mujer en una tarde! Pensó el príncipe.

Ya llevaban casi tres horas con ellas. Sus manos estaban repletas de bolsas, sus piernas estaban cansadas, su mente peleaba entre imaginar la muerte de Horio y pensar en Sakuma. Suspiró. Lo único bueno de la velada era ver como la joven de ojos rojizos salía de los vestidores a pedir opinión.

-Ya es todo- sonrió mientras se sentaba en una banca del centro.- Son demasiadas bolsas para un sola persona. ¿Segura que no le compraste también a tu familia?- alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento Ryoma-kun- sonriendo.

-Da igual- levantándose y cargando tantas bolsas como sus manos pueden, no obstante, al voltear se halla con otra buena paca. –Maldición- Dice por lo bajo.

-¿Ayuda Ochibi?-

Ambos chicos voltearon. Frente a ellos estaba Eiji Kikumaru y a su lado, una chica. ¿Su cita? El joven pelirrojo vio a ambos lados. Sonrió.

-¿No estaban acompañados?-

-Si, pero Tomoka y Horio, quisieron irse por su cuenta- dijo Sakuma.

-Y ella…- señalando a la compañera del tenista acrobático- ¿quién es¿Tú novia?

-¡Ochibi! – Con las mejillas rojas- Ella es Adi Oyamada, es una amiga y no es mi novia.-

-Ya veo, pues yo pensaba que si lo eran….- viendo a la chica.

-¡Nya!...Adi, ella es Sakuma Ryusaki, nieta de Sumirecita y él es Ryoma Echizen… o mejor conocido como el Ochibi- sonriendo.

-Es un placer conocerlos chicos- haciendo una reverencia.

-Igual- responde la de ojos rojizos.

-¡Ah!- mirando una de las bolsas que estaban en el suelo- ¡Esas son las botas que quiero!- abrazando la bolsa- ¡Eiji! Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que me ibas a recompensar por haber llegado tarde- mirándolo seriamente- y ya se como lo harás-

El chico la miró con espanto. Recordaba la última vez que ambos habían salido de compras. Quiebra total.

-Pero ya te invite al cine- con carita de gato-

-Eso era lo acordado.- sonríe y se guinda del cuello del neko- Las botas serán para consentirme-

Ryoma alzó una ceja. Si algo había sacado de ese día de compras, además de ver a Sakuma desfilando, era un buen chantaje para el neko. La chica estaba abrazada al cuello del chico pelirrojo, mientras que él por inercia la sostenía de la cintura. La nieta de Sumirecita sonrió.

-¿Pensé que no eran novios?- bromeó.

Ambos se separaron un poco sonrojados.

-Bueno… a lo que iba, Ochibi¿te ayudo con esas bolsas?-

-Sería bueno- respondió.

-Entre los cuatro podremos llevar todo sin problemas…Ryusaki… ¿tú casa queda muy lejos?- mientras sujetada dos bolsas en cada mano.

-No… sólo a unas cuadras de aquí- sonriendo y tomando unas bolsas- Por favor sin formalismos.

-Lo mismo.- sonriendo- Entonces Sakuma, mejor llevemos esto a tu casa, mira que después hay que darles de comer extra- haciendo ademán hacia Eiji y Ryoma, quienes ya habían empezado a caminar.

-Ryoma come mucho- con pesadez.

-Y Eiji no se queda atrás- suspirando- mejor vamos, que si nos demoramos, muy capaz nos hacen cocinar

-Si…- siguiendo el camino que los chicos habían tomado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dos chicos caminaban por el parque. El sol estaba poniéndose, por lo que decidieron sentarse un rato para poder observar más a gusto el atardecer. La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la persona que tenía a su lado, mientras que este, la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias…- susurró.

-No hay de que…-

La chica se volteó a verlo. Se acerco lentamente a él y deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios del chico. Acto seguido, se levantó y corrió hasta su casa.

-Sakuma…-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Que fue lo que dijiste a Sakuma cuando nos separamos- viéndola de reojo.

-No le dije nada del otro mundo Eiji, sólo le dije que si tanto le quería que se lo dijera o demostrara- sonriendo-

-¡Nya! – sentándose en una banca. Ambos habían llegado a una plaza.-

La chica sonrió. Rodeó el banco y abrazó por detrás al pelirrojo, clavando su mentón en el hombro del chico, mientras que este entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

-Me debes mis botas-

-Eres muy difícil de complacer- cerrando los ojos- voy a tener que empezar a trabajar para poder salir contigo.

-Que bueno- sonriendo- así será mejor…

-Deberías ser más sencilla, pides cosas muy caras… Sakuma no es así-

-¿No viste la cantidad de bolsas de ropa que llevaba?-

-Jejeje… no-

-Malo…-

-Es verdad- zafándose del abrazo de la chica y poniéndose frente a ella. Tomó suavemente el mentón de la chica y la besó. Después de unos minutos- ¡Nya! Ahora si me puedo ir a mi casa tranquilo, buenas noches Adi.-

-Buenas noches Eiji- sonriendo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakuma llegó con rapidez a su casa. Se sentó en el mueble y prendió el televisor. Junto a la mesa de la sala se hallaban, amontonadas, las bolsas del día. La cocina estaba limpia, pues Adi le había ayudado a preparar la comida y a lavar los trastes. El aire que entraba por la puerta corrediza era fresca… muy fresca.

La puerta sonó. Se levantó con pereza y se digirió al recibidor.

Giró la perilla.

-¡Ryoma!- sonrojada-

-Me olvide de algo…- serio.

-¿Cómo? Que raro pensé que te habías llevado to…

La chica abrió los ojos. Los labios del príncipe se movían lentamente sobre los suyos, quienes correspondían solos. Después de un momento, segundos en realidad, cerró los ojos y pasó los brazos detrás del cuello del tenista. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?- en susurró.

-Mi recompensa por haberte acompañado a hacer las compras- sonriendo- Avísame cuando vuelvas a salir a comprar, será divertido llevar las bolsas…- volviéndola a besar, esta vez, con más intensidad.

º-º-º-º-º-º

**Pues, Hola… este es mi primer fic de Tenipuri, y espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, no más ;; quiero sacarme unos fics y pss veo si inicio uno más largo… tengo varias ideas jejeje…. Reviews please.. , ns estaremos leyendo! **


End file.
